


No, Ginny, No

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't want Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Ginny, No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SAT/ACT Vocabulary Challenge at the HPFC forums.
> 
>  **Prosaic (adj.) -** dull and imaginative

Harry didn't understand why everyone thought he should be with Ginny. If one was to ask him, he'd think the relationship was prosaic. After all, she bore an uncanny resemblance to his mother while he looked like his father. It would be like repeating history, and Harry definitely didn't want to do that.

He wanted someone interesting, someone who wouldn't let him get away with anything just because he was her hero. He wanted someone who would challenge him, someone who would tell him when he was wrong. And that person was not Ginny Weasley, a girl who loved the boy-who-lived before they even met.

And that was where Daphne Greengrass came in. He became friendly with her when he saved Astoria from a death eater. She didn't allow him to simply shrug it off and made it her mission to teach him about his standing in the wizarding world since he was the head of two ancient and noble houses: Black and Potter.

He finally understood all of the nuances of the society he lived in. He knew what he deserved and how to get it.

Daphne was beautiful and interesting. She had a sarcastic sense of humor and a quick wit. She had the ice princess exterior from their school days, but when you got to know her, she was kind and loyal to those who earned it.

Harry felt privileged that he was one of those very few people that got to see her softer side.

He knew she was the one he wanted to be with. She was everything he could ever want. The trick was convincing _her_.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Astoria absolutely adored him, and Daphne thought very highly of her opinion. When Astoria began whispering in Daphne's ear about all of Harry's positive attributes – at Harry's urging (read: begging) or course – Daphne began seeing him as a potential boyfriend, maybe even future husband.

She took charge and asked him out, and he loved that. Their date was interrupted by Ginny, but Daphne let her have it, calling her many unfavorable names, including creepy stalker.

Ginny looked at him as if he should be defending her, but he was too busy staring at Daphne in awe.

They shared their first kiss that night as Ginny watched on, fuming. When Harry pulled away, he could have sworn smoke came out of Ginny's ears in her fury.

It didn't matter, though. Harry wouldn't tell Daphne, in case he scared her off, but he knew he'd eventually ask her to marry him. There was no woman that would ever match her in his eyes. He found his soul mate in Daphne Greengrass, and was never going to let her go.


End file.
